


Determined to Prove

by RaestarShipper



Series: Mayday Parker [2]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Gen, Teaching A Lesson, Tough Love, Valuable lessons, poor may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-31 14:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: May "Mayday" Parker is, like her father, stubborn and determined. When she returns home Peter decides to teach her the truth and how being a hero is hard.





	Determined to Prove

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a drabble I wrote a few days ago on Fanfiction, enjoy!

"I thought we said no more of this, May!" Peter shouted as soon as his daughter slipped in through her window. He flat-out told her to stop, she swore she would stop being Spider-girl. There were things she didn't understand about it, this life was dangerous. Too dangerous...

"I'm fine, Dad. Really." May replied back, pulling her mask off to stare at her father. She so didn't deserve to get yelled at like that, okay maybe she did. Just a little.

"I know you are, but this... You aren't ready for the responsibility." Her father said, rising from her desk chair slowly, his blue eyes staring into hers intently.

"I am ready for it, I can do it, Dad."

"Can you? Then prove it." Peter suddenly swung his cane at May's ankles, causing her to fall before he caught her by the front of her costume and lept to the ceiling, holding May above the floor.

"What are you-" May started, staring at Peter with wide eyes, somewhat fearing he'd drop her on her head.

"If you're ready then push yourself away from me. Use your abilities, anything. Just try to get me to let go." Peter ordered, sounding more like a drill sergeant than a father worried for his daughter's safety.

May reached up and tried desperately to rip his fingers off her suit to no avail, she stopped struggling and let out a loud groan of frustration.

"You can't do it. May, this is not a game, lives are in danger every time you put on that suit, what will you do if you have to choose who to save? You won't know how to handle it, if someone dies that's on YOU. Not me, not your mother, you and the person who killed them. If you can't prove that you're ready then hang the suit up, just stop and let Spider-girl die before you do."

"But- but Dad-"

"No buts, please." Peter finally released her and dropped down from the ceiling, watching as his child picked herself up with a look of shame on her face, "I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just doing this to protect you. To make you understand that the hero work is no game, there's a spark in you May, a fire that won't go out, but it's not time for it to explode. Not yet."

"How will I know I'm ready?" May asked softly, refusing to look anywhere but the floor.

"You won't know. That's all it is, it's just a leap of faith, May. It's a leap of faith." Peter walked passed his daughter and stopped suddenly next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder gently, "You'll decide when it's time. But only when you're truly ready." With that he left the room, closing the door behind him, the tapping of his cane fading as he walked downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments or requests down below!


End file.
